The invention concerns an apparatus for manipulating flat articles such as sheets of paper, plastic, cardboard and the like, comprising conveying elements, in particular rollers.
In the manipulation of printed sheets, for example, for folding, devices are used that are provided with folding pockets. With such folding pockets it is only possible to process a predetermined sheet size and a certain folding variant. While operating, only the set number of the products, i.e., the number of collected sheets e.g. for each mailing, can be varied. When the sheet size or the folding variant is to be changed, the machine must be stopped and newly adjusted or retrofitted so that undesirable downtimes result. Also, mixed variable products by so-called print on demand cannot be produced.
Such a folding apparatus is disclosed in EP 0 844 205 B1.
In order to enable a change of the folding variant during operation, it has already been attempted to install parallel systems in a machine which systems can be activated as needed; however, this requires a great expenditure and a large space.
Moreover, it has been attempted to supply pre-manufactured semi-finished products (for example, advertisement or other inserts) on a special transport stretch to the mailing to be produced which however requires also a great expenditure, a large space, and complex logistics for providing and supplying the correct product to the correct mailing. Producing mixed variable products by so-called print on demand is also not possible with these solutions.
The invention has therefore the object to provide a device as well as a machine provided therewith which the manufacture of selectively combined products, for example, mailings, is possible in a simple way with a great variety of variants.